Heart valve disease continues to be a significant cause of morbidity and mortality, resulting from a number of ailments including rheumatic fever and birth defects. Currently, the primary treatment of aortic valve disease is valve replacement. Worldwide, approximately 300,000 heart valve replacement surgeries are performed annually, and about one-half of these patients received mechanical heart valves, which are composed of rigid, synthetic materials. The remaining patients received bioprosthetic heart valve replacements, which utilize biologically derived tissues for flexible fluid occluding leaflets.
The most successful bioprosthetic materials for flexible leaflets are whole porcine valves and separate leaflets made from bovine pericardium stitched together to form a tri-leaflet valve. However, flexible leaflets formed of polymeric, fiber-reinforced, and other synthetic materials have also been proposed. The most common flexible leaflet valve construction includes three leaflets mounted to commissure posts around a peripheral non-expandable support structure with free edges that project toward an outflow direction and meet or coapt in the middle of the flowstream. A suture-permeable sewing ring is provided around the inflow end.
Bioprosthetic heart valves are conventionally packaged in jars filled with preserving solution for shipping and storage prior to use in the operating theater. To minimize the possibility of damage to the relatively delicate bioprosthetic heart valves, they are stabilized with bracketing structure to prevent them from striking the inside of the jar. Prior to implantation in a patient, the valve is removed from the jar and then rinsed in a shower or immersed and agitated in a bath. Prosthetic valves typically have a valve holder centrally located and sutured thereto, and the holders used for both are attached to the proximal end—to the inflow sewing ring for mitral valves and to the outflow commissure tips for aortic valves—so that an attached surgical delivery handle extends proximally out of the implant site.
Glutaraldehyde is widely used as a storage solution due to its sterilant properties but is known to contribute to calcification. Strategies to minimize glutaraldehyde content in the final product have been demonstrated to mitigate in vivo calcification.
One such strategy is to dehydrate the bioprosthetic tissue in a glycerol/ethanol mixture, sterilize with ethylene oxide, and package the final product “dry.” This process circumvents the potential toxicity and calcification effects of glutaraldehyde as a sterilant and storage solution. There have been several methods proposed to use glycerine, alcohols, and combinations thereof as post-glutaraldehyde processing methods so that the resulting tissue is in a “dry” state rather than a wet state with excess glutaraldehyde. These approaches avoid the use of aqueous liquid aldehyde, or liquid sterilant as storage solutions for tissue and devices. Glycerol-based methods can be used for such storage, such as described in Parker et al. (Thorax 1978 33:638). Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,004 (Chen et al.) describes the storage of bioprosthetic tissue in polyhydric alcohols such as glycerol.
In processes where the tissue is dehydrated in an ethanol/glycerol solution, the tissue may be sterilized by ethylene oxide, gamma irradiation, or electron beam irradiation. Ethylene oxide sterilization requires exposing the tissue to increased temperatures and water vapor which may generate oxidative damage in the tissue (Olde Damink, L H. et al. J Biomed Mater Res 1995 29:149). Gamma irradiation is known to generate significant reactive oxygen species in collagenous substrates which causes backbone scission and breakage of collagen fibrils (Ohan, M P et.al. J Biomed Mater Res A 2003 67:1188). This damage will lead to decreased mechanical and biochemical functionality in the tissue. Electron beam irradiation will also cleave the collagen backbone and lead to deterioration of the tissue structure and reactivity (Grant, R A et al. J Cell Sci 1970 7:387). Damage from oxidation during sterilization and/or storage may contribute to valve deterioration and structural failure.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0164005 to Dove, et al. presents solutions for certain detrimental changes within dehydrated tissue that can occur as a result of oxidation either from sterilization, atmospheric exposure during storage and handling, or from in vivo oxidation. Dove, et al. propose permanent capping of the aldehyde groups in the tissue (reductive amination) to help prevent significant oxidation of the tissue and lead to longer service lifetimes of the material. The process involves chemical capping of aldehydes (and other species) or otherwise neutralizing of the dehydrated tissue to prevent oxidation. Dove, et al. also describe the addition of chemicals (e.g., antioxidants) to the dehydration solution (e.g., ethanol/glycerol) to prevent oxidation of the tissue during sterilization (ethylene oxide, gamma irradiation, electron beam irradiation, etc.) and storage.
In view of the development of dry tissue heart valves, opportunities for alternative packaging for such valves arise that will save money and facilitate deployment in the operating field.